Jazda na Łyżwach...Ekstremalna
Chef: -Ostatnio na Lodowcu Totalnej Porażki....Miało być lepienie jakiegoś głupiego bałwana, ale przed tym pyskata zawarła sojusz z Chrisem, który okazał się nie wypałem, bo Porządna i Casanowa ich podsłuchali i powiadomili resztę...Porządna wiedziała czym to grozi wiec poszła do przyczepy Chrisa, znalazła jego komórkę i schowała się w szafce, ale nie na długo, bo sama się ujawniła, przez co musiałem ją gonić, ale Gruby na mnie usiadł, i nie mogłem nic zrobić, kiedy zaczęła się godzina sądu, Chris chciał ją powstrzymać, ale Muzykant musiał go powstrzymać.....Kiedy już było po wszystkim, Chris dostał szlaban, a jego tata zaproponował Porządnej prace jako prawnik, kiedy dowiedział się o tym jej chłopak, Kryminalista, zerwał z nią, bo dla niego ważniejsza jest reputacja od dziewczyny....W tym dniu, Chris dał mi wyraźne wskazówki, co do dzisiejszego zadania, co prawda nasi zawodnicy są na Hawajach, ale ściągnąłem ich tu wcześniej(z samolotu, który leci nad Lodowcem, wyrzucani są wszyscy po kolei)....HAHAHA!!! No dobra robaki oglądajcie dzisiejszy odcinek Lodowca Totalnej Porażki.... (czołówka) Pokazują jak wszyscy leżą na śniegu, wyrzucani przez samolot.... Gwen: -Auł!! Jak bym wiedziała, że będziemy mieć taki przylot, to bym w ogóle nie leciała.... LeShawna: -Coś jest nie tak, mieliśmy siedzieć na Hawajach przez tydzień, a minęły zaledwie trzy dni.... Courtney: -To nie może być sprawka Chrisa, bo on siedzi w domu na szlabanie....O NIE!! TO MOŻE OZNACZAĆ TYLKO JEDNO!! Wszyscy: -CHEF!! Słychać gwizdek... Chef: -ŻOŁNIERZE ZBIÓRKA!!! W SZEREGU STANĄĆ RAZ!! Wszyscy zrobili to co im kazał.... Chef: -DZISIEJSZE ZADANIE, NIE BĘDZIE TAK PROSTE JAK WAM SIĘ ZDAJE, DZISIAJ BĘDZIE JAZDA NA ŁYŻWACH!! Courtney(do Trenta, bo stoi obok niej): -Oho, zapowiada się ciekawy dzień..... Trent: -No pewnie, przecież jazda na łyżwach jest odjazdowa.... Courtney: -Jeździsz na łyżwach?? To czego ty nie umiesz!! Trent: -Nie potrafię wielu rzeczy, dużo by wymieniać....Jeżdżę na łyżwach od kiedy skończyłem 10 lat... Courtney: -Ja miałam gorzej, musiałam błagać przez 2 lata moją kuzynkę, wiesz czemu nie chciała wcześniej?? Bo miała nawał roboty, jasne, miała chłopaka, który ją rzucił, bo ona dostała życiową szanse na finały, przyjęła i on ją wtedy rzucił, po finale zaczęła mnie szkolić.... Pokój Zwierzeń Courtney(kpiąc): -Dziwne, wydaje mi się że skądś to znam.... .... Chef: -TY PORZĄDNA ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!! Bo pożałujesz.... Courtney: -Niektórych decyzji już żałuję.... Chef: -USPOKÓJ SIĘ!! ALBO DOSTANIESZ ZADANIE CZYSZCZENIE WASZEJ WSPÓLNEJ ŁAZIENKI!!! Courtney: -Chyba śnisz...Lepiej zamiast zajmować się mną, powiedz jakie jest dzisiejsze zadanie.... Chef nieźle wkurzony: -NIE PRZEGINAJ!! JUŻ I TAK ZA DUŻO NAMIESZAŁAŚ!!! Duncan: -Eee szalony generale, mamy tu sytuacje kryzysową... Owen przez cały czas dyszał, aż mdleje.... Izzy: -OWEN!!! Podchodzi Chef...: -Zadzwonię po karetkę, szok termiczny, wyjdzie z tego.... NO DOBRA MAMINSYNKI, TERAZ BIEGIEM WYBRAĆ OSOBĘ, KTÓRA BĘDZIE WAS REPREZENTOWAĆ, ALE ODRAZU MÓWIĘ...TO NIE BĘDZIE ŁATWA JAZDA!! Wszyscy się zmartwili, a Chef się zaśmiał.... U Narciarzy... LeShawna: -No dobra, kto potrafi jeździć na łyżwach?? Trent: -Ja, i to nawet bardzo dobrze.... Gwen: -Trent, proszę cię, Chef powiedział że to nie będzie prosta jazda, pewnie będą jakieś pułapki.... Trent: -Nie martw się o mnie, dam rade, jeśli szczęście dopisze, będę jeździć z Courtney.... Gwen: -CO? U Snowboardzistów.... Courtney: -Nawet bardzo dobrze potrafię jeździć na łyżwach, wiec zgłaszam siebie....Obym pojechała z Trentem.... Na lodzie.... Chef: -SŁUCHAĆ!! TE OSOBY, KTÓRE MAJĄ JECHAĆ, NIECH IDĄ SIĘ PRZEBRAĆ....RESZTA, NA WIDOWNIĘ!!! Trent i Courtney ubrali się w ciuchy, w jakich jeżdżą łyżwiarze... Chef: -Uwaga robaki, na lodzie są pułapki.... Gwen do siebie: -A nie mówiłam.... Chef: -Żeby wygrać, macie jak najmniej popełniać błędów, i nie dać się pułapkom, jeśli któreś z was, wejdzie na pułapkę, przegrywa powrót na Hawaje....A TERAZ NA LÓD!! Zaczęli jazdę, na początek robili różne piruety, podskoki, obroty, aż tu naglę wielki wybuch...Trent zaczął tracić równowagę, ale Courtney szybko go złapała za rękę... Courtney: -Trzymasz się tu jakoś?? Trent: -Jeszcze trochę i już bym był na ceremonii... Chef trzyma w dłoni pilot, który kontroluje pułapki, coś tam mówi do siebie, a Duncan go podsłuchuje... Chef: -No dobra Porządna, pojedz jeszcze na lewo, jeszcze troszkę....MAM!!JUŻ PO TOBIE!! Chciał nacisnąć, ale Duncan rzucił w niego kawałek lodu....Chef puszcza pilot, a Duncan go łapie i biegnie do lady, która oddziela lód od widowni... Chef: -Już po tobie!! .... Duncan(krzyczy): -COURTNEY!! KOŃCZ TO!! CHEF CHCE CIĘ ZAŁATWIĆ NA DOBRE!!! Nagle znowu wybuch, tuż obok Courtney, i wywraca ją na lód, ale nie podnosi się... Wszyscy: -COURTNEY!!! Trent podjeżdża do niej: -JEST NIEPRZYTOMNA!! DUNCAN DLACZEGO NACISNĄŁEŚ PRZYCISK!!! Duncan: -To nie ja, to Chef musiał mieć zapasowy pilot.... Trent wzięła Courtney na ręce, i podjechał z nią na widownie, na szczęście się ocknęła... Trent: -Nieźle kolo, jeszcze trochę i już by było po niej.... Duncan: -Chcesz się bić?? To nie ja to zrobiłem, to ten głupi kucharz.... Courtney: -On ma racje.... Wszyscy: -CO??!! Courtney: -Przed wybuchem, zobaczyłam Chefa w kabinie komentatorów, miał jakiś pilot, a potem już nie pamiętam.... Podchodzi Chef: -No dobra, Snowboardziści widzimy się na ceremonii.... Gwen: -O nie nie ma mowy, to wszystko twoja wina, wiec to my Narciarze, się tam pojawimy.... Chef: -O NIE NIE MAM MOWY PONURACZKO!!! Duncan: -Spójrz na siebie, ty ideałem nie jesteś, równie dobrze możemy cię nazywać, Zpleśniały, bo ty sam i twoje niby żarcie cuchniecie!!! Trent: -Jestem za tym pomysłem...Idziemy na ceremonie, tym razem Snowboardziści pojadą na Hawaje, bo mamy je dzięki Courtney... Heather: -O nie, nie ma mowy, skoro ty chcesz żeby nasza drużyna tu siedziała, to ty odpadasz.... Trent: -Mówi się trudno, przynajmniej nie będę musiał oglądać twojej i Chefa paskudnych Gęb!! Duncan: -Jedziesz po nich kolo!! Chef: -AAAAAAAAA!!! W TAKIM RAZIE POSTANOWIONE!!! MUZYKANT WYJEŻDŻASZ!!! Trent: -Nara Zpleśniaku!! Przed wyjazdem.... Duncan: -Jesteś spoko koleś, sory że cię oskarżałem, za to czego nie robiłeś.... Trent: -Spoko I żółwik... Gwen cała zapłakana....: -Dlaczego? I go przytula.... Trent: -Mówi się trudno, ale mam jedną prośbę.....Nie daj się wywalić przed Heather... Gwen: -Postaram się... I kiss....Trent podchodzi dalej.... Courtney: -Super, mieć takiego przyjaciela jak ty.... Trent: -Do zobaczenia na finale.... Piątka, żółwik z dołu, z góry i przytulili się.... Kiedy Trent już odjechał, przyjechał samolot.... Courtney: -Narciarze?? Jedziecie z nami?? Narciarze: -Pewnie... I pojechali, nawet Heather.... Chef: -W następnym odcinku, ja też będę prowadzącym, bo Chris będzie miał jeszcze szlaban....CICHO BYĆ I OGLĄDAĆ NASTĘPNY ODCINEK LODOWCA TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Lodowca Totalnej Porażki